


Kyoutani Bumps into New Friends

by AcornScorn



Series: Kyoutani Makes New Friends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also injury mention, But its nothing big. someone falls, Gen, There's like ONE! swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornScorn/pseuds/AcornScorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani goes on a run and bumps-quite literally-into a new friend. Oops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyoutani Bumps into New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you enjoy reading b/c giving Kyoutani friends through my writing is my passion™

It’s not often that Kyoutani finds himself jogging late at night. In fact, he tries to get home early enough to keep from worrying his mother and to eat dinner before his sister does. Still, there was always the chance that practice had him feeling high-strung and antsy, and in situations like that he did what came naturally; force the energy out no matter what. 

If that means ending up somewhere farther than he’s used to, well. It happens.

If it means terrifying a girl who he almost remembers from somewhere? He’d rather have just gone straight home instead. 

He’s turning a corner when he runs straight into her, knocking them both to the ground. Most of the impact hits Kyoutani’s hands, which sting a little, but the girl doesn’t move for several long seconds.

“H-hey?”

He faintly remembers a practice where Kindaichi had fallen and nearly landed on his head, and he definitely remembers the cool, serious attitude that Oikawa held while it happened and after, when he reiterated how dangerous concussions could be and how best to deal with them. If that’s what happened now, Kyoutani is sure he’s in for a shitstorm.

“Hey,” he tries again, crawling closer to see her face. Her hair is a sunny blonde and she has a side ponytail. Thing. Kyoutani taps her shoulder and her eyes flicker open.

The shriek she lets out a second later is painful, but at least she’s alive.

Kyoutani doesn’t realize how close he is either until she sits up and they crack their foreheads together. She yelps and it's not until half a minute later, when Kyoutani’s stream of swears finally runs dry, that he realizes that she’s been apologizing for just as long.

“Sorry! I’m very sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going, I’m very sorry, I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!”

He clears his throat and she stops, finally looking up. Her eyes grow wide as saucers and she begins apologizing at _twice_ the speed and _shit,_ Kyoutani’s head really hurts now.

“Sorry sorry sorry! I didn’t know who you were! I didn’t even see you!”

“You know who I am?”

She stops mid-sentence and stares at him. “Th-th-the-? You’re from S-seijou?”

He nods. “So?”

She nods shakily, letting out a shaky breath, just. She’s shaking all over. Kyoutani feels a little bad and a little more embarrassed, but he’s not sure why. “I’m very sorry for hurting you!” she announces at last, closing her eyes. “I’m Yachi Hitoka! I’m from Karasuno!”

Oh. That’s why he knows her. His eyes narrow, but she can’t see him, anyways. “Karasuno,” he repeats. She nods quickly. Kyoutani pulls his knees up to his chest. “You guys beat Shiratorizawa?” he asks. Yachi nods again. “B-b-but not me! I’m not on the volleyball team!”

“I know,” Kyoutani mutters, because surely he doesn’t look _that_ much like an idiot, honestly. She’s frozen up again and he tries to backtrack. “You, uh. You’re too small,” he says at last. “You’d be no good.”

Her eyes fly open and she’s off again, honestly, he just wants to go home and wash his hands. They’re dirty and are starting to hurt as bad as his head. “B-but Hinata’s almost as small as me! And he’s amazing! He’s-!”

Kyoutani cuts her off. “The redhead?”

She nods again, and this time it seems that she’s realized that Kyoutani’s actually hurt, too. “Y-your hands! Do you want help?!”

Kyoutani stands up slowly, and she bounces up too and points past him with a trembling hand. “My house is there! I’m sorry I did this to you! Please let me take care of it!”

Kyoutani doesn’t really mind, but if she’s like this when he’s being complacent, he doesn’t want to deal with a bigger problem for trying to leave while she’s still panicking. 

“Okay.”

 

Her house is cozy and clean, and Kyoutani mutters a soft ‘sorry for intruding’ before tugging his shoes off and following her to the kitchen. She had called someone on the way, but there was nobody in. 

“Are you alone?” he blurts out. Yachi whirls around, eyes widening, reaching for her phone. “No! Not at all! My mom’s dating a police officer! Th-there’s nothing here worth stealing anyways!”

“Forget I asked,” Kyoutani says right after, not willing to listen to her terrified rambling. “Um, right! Wash your hands.”

The water and soap hurts, but Kyoutani doesn’t mind it. Yachi hands him a roll of paper towels and he pats his palms dry. The bleeding’s already stopped, so all Yachi can really do is wrap it in cloth. For all her worry, she’s surprisingly stable now. And quiet. Kyoutani scratches at his neck awkwardly with his other hand. “You’re the manager?” he asks instead. Yachi nods and freezes mid-wrapping. “I’m only a first year, though,” she says. “There’s a third-year in the club with me.” Kyoutani zones out a little while she gets on a roll talking about the beautiful third year, but even if Yachi notices, she doesn’t point it out. While taking care of his other hand, she stops herself. “Um…well, what about you?”

“What _about_ me?”

Yachi flinches at his voice and he grunts out a quick apology. “I’m a second year. Name’s Kyoutani Kentarou.”

Yachi smiles at him and sits back. “I think I’m done then, Kyoutani-kun,” she announces, nodding proudly at her work. “Are you walking back? Isn’t it far?”

Kyoutani shrugs. "I'll just take the bus.”

Yachi walks him to the stop, and though they don’t talk Kyoutani isn’t as bothered this time. The bus bumps closer and Yachi clears her throat. “Maybe there’ll be…another practice game between our schools?” she says, sounding a little hopeful. And yeah, Kyoutani thinks that’d be kinda cool, too. He’d like to show off his new friend, even if they’ll probably never talk again after this.

 

 

“Kyoutani, Karasuno’s manager wants to talk to you.”

Kunimi looks mildly interested as Kyoutani puts down his water bottle. He’s not sure why the manager would need him, unless-oh.

Yachi is grinning when she sees him, hands up over her head. “Kyoutani-kun!”

Kyoutani high-fives her back. Yahaba’s been teaching him-well, manners, for one. Sportsmanship comes with that. “That was a good practice game!” she says cheerily. Kyoutani ignores the glances from her team and grunts in agreement. "I guess," he says. Yahaba and his relationship is still fresh and confusing. It’s almost no wonder that Seijou lost two out of the three games. “Yachi, let’s go-?!” The redhead from her team froze, staring at Kyoutani with his mouth falling open. Kyoutani looked away, taking a step back. “One second, Hinata-kun,” Yachi said, turning back to Kyoutani and clasping her hands in front of herself. Kyoutani speaks without really meaning to. “He’s pretty good.”

Yachi smiles and nods. “I know! His and Kageyama-kun’s teamwork is amazing.”

Kyoutani nods. Someone calls him from behind, and when he turns to look he can see both Watari and Yahaba watching him. “Uh. I have to go.”

Yachi nods, turning away as well. “Good luck in your next game,” she says. Kyoutani grunts and begins to walk back. Yahaba’s staring at him with an eyebrow raised. “Who’s she?”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes. “Just a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also this isn't. It's not Kyoutani x Yachi. Please note in the future I plan on giving Kyoutani + Yahaba the confession fic they deserve but this is an alternate universe so that may or may not have happened by the end of /this/ story


End file.
